Le jour le plus de ma vie
by JesseLelfe
Summary: A cause d'un pari stupide fait avec ses colocataires, Duo a été obligé de s'habiller de façon assez ... spéciale, pour une journée, et malheureusement pour lui, le destin n'a pas fini de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs... Ceci n'est pas un nawak.


Titre : Le jour le plus … de ma vie

Genre : Humour/Romance

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (eh non, je n'ai pas encore dévalisé la banque de Paris, donc je peux pas les acheter... Et le Japon c'est trop loin de chez moi, ça prendrait trop de temps de les kidnapper...). Mah, je les aurais un jour, je les aurais...

Commentaire : Dans cette fic, la description de la tenue de Duo est faite à partir de celle que j'ai porté un mois jour pour jour avant mon anniversaire, parce que ce jour là je ne sortais pas de chez moi donc j'avais la flemme de m'habiller de façon correcte (ma mère m'a même trouvée jolie dans cette tenue…)

**Attention: Cette fanfic est du point de vue d'un Duo énervé. C'est pourquoi vous rencontrerez un langage un peu vulgaire si vous aventurez à lire cette fanfiction. Vous êtes prévenu(e)s !**

* * *

Oh non.

Me dites pas que…

Nooon…

Et meeerde…

Pu(censuré) de bor(censuré) de m(censuré) !

Y a que moi pour avoir une poisse pareille !

…

Comment ça qu'es ce qui m'arrive ?!

Ok, je reprends depuis le début.

* * *

Je m'appelle Dimitri Ulrich Oscar Maxwell.

Comment ça c'est un nom à coucher dehors ?

Ouais, c'est vrai, mes amis préfèrent m'appeler Duo, c'est plus court.

J'ai 22ans et je vis dans un appartement en collocation avec deux couples de pervers, couple d'ailleurs en partie responsables de la situation dans laquelle je suis actuellement.

Trowa, Quatre, Hilde, Wu fei, je vous ferais payer très cher cet affront !

…

Quand vous serez rentrés de vos jobs respectifs.

Bande de chacals.

A cause de ces quatre imbéciles et d'un pari stupide que j'ai perdu, je suis actuellement affublé d'une tenue totalement ridicule, que je dois porter toute la journée comme gage pour avoir perdu ce (censuré) de pari.

Raaah !

De quoi ?

Bon, okay, je vous décris la tenue :

Je suis obligé de porter mes cheveux lâchés (et ils m'arrivent en bas du dos, alors imaginez un peu les nœuds ce soir…), avec une couronne de fleur sur la tête (le premier qui rigole il peut se préparer à faire une rencontre du troisième type avec mon poing). Ensuite, je porte un maillot de bain de fille que m'a aimablement prêté Hilde (traitresse), rempli avec deux oranges (ouais, Wu fei est un pervers jusqu'au bout, il prétendait que les kiwis ça se verrait pas assez), par dessus le maillot de bain j'ai enfilé un tee shirt bleu assorti au maillot de bain, avec les deux premiers boutons défaits et qui moule bien ma taille du coup on me prendrait vraiment pour une fille surtout que le tee shirt est aussi à Hilde, de même que la jupe longue, blanche avec des fleurs bleues, qui m'arrive presque jusqu'aux chevilles parce que je suis un peu plus grand que Hilde. J'ai été obligé de me faire mettre du vernis à ongle et du maquillage, lubie de Hilde, du coup j'ai l'air totalement ridicule.

(Le premier qui dit que même sans je suis ridicule, je le scalpe, compris ?)

Heureusement pour moi, j'étais seul à la maison aujourd'hui, donc je n'aurais pas à supporter les sarcasmes de mes très chers colocataires…

En tout cas j'y ai cru très fort.

Jusqu'à tout à l'heure.

Le facteur devait être passé, puisqu'il était 11h, alors je me suis dit que je pourrais aller chercher le courrier.

J'ai fermé la porte, et ai commencé à descendre les escaliers.

Oui, parce que comme dans tout bon immeuble où les locataires sont en majorité des étudiants ou des jeunes actifs, tous les premiers étages, ceux où l'ascenseur accède, sont réservés aux retraités, et les autres étages, ben c'est pour les jeunes, qui se débrouillent et parfois peuvent se retrouver au 10ème étage sans ascenseur, et là ils sont vraiment dans la mouise.

Ben oui, parce que se taper 10 étages une fois de temps en temps c'est pas joyeux, mais on survit. Se taper tous les jours 10 étages à descendre le matin et à remonter le soir une fois que t'as été bien crevé par une journée de cours pourris, ou plus tard de boulot pourri, ça calme bien. Et accessoirement, ça muscle.

Enfin bref, nous avons donc la chance de n'être qu'au 3ème étage, donc je commence à descendre, quand je me rends compte que j'ai laissé le passe magnétique dans la chambre (ah, vive la modernité) et que comme la porte s'est enclenchée automatiquement quand je l'ai fermée (c'est pratique pour les vieux, ils risquent plus d'oublier de fermer), ben je suis enfermé dehors.

Dans mon costume ridicule.

C'est dans ces moments là qu'on se sent très très seul, et très très con.

Et accessoirement, très très en colère contre nos très chers amis qui ont eu la brillante idée de nous grimer en clown pile le jour où ça nous arrive.

C'est le jour le plus pire de ma vie ( j'ai pas fait de bac L, donc je m'auto-autorise à parler du français pas français. Chuis même pas français, d'abord !)

J'examine alors les choix qui s'offrent à moi :

1)Soit je reste ici planqué dans les escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'un de mes colocataires rentre en espérant que personne ne me croisera dans les escaliers avant.

2)Soit je vais jusqu'à la boutique où bosse Trowa (c'est le plus près) et je lui demande son passe.

3)Soit je tente de rentrer par la porte fenêtre que je crois avoir laissé ouverte en escaladant les balcons des voisins.

4)Soit je vais voir le concierge (dans ma tenue de clown) pour lui demander le passe de secours qu'il a toujours dans sa loge pour chaque appartement en cas de pépin.

Mon estomac ne supportera pas d'attendre ce soir avant de se reremplir, donc la première solution c'est niet.

Sachant qui bosse avec Trowa, je veux pas dire mais je tiens pas à ce que demain matin toute la ville soit au courant de la ridiculité de ma tenue vestimentaire actuelle, donc la deuxième solution n'est même pas envisageable.

Rentrer par la porte fenêtre, c'est le genre de truc que seul un militaire pourrait faire.

Ou un voleur.

N'étant ni l'un ni l'autre, ça va pas être possible.

Reste le concierge.

…

Je crois que je vais reconsidérer les trois premières propositions…

Le concierge est le pire des types que j'aie jamais rencontré.

Il est totalement hors de question que j'aille le voir, tenue de clown ou pas.

Ce type est froid.

Il dit jamais rien, à part quand tu rentre avec tes chaussures crades dans le hall les jours de pluie, il dit : " Maxwell, faites attention où vous marchez, je viens de faire le ménage ! "

Sinon il dit jamais bonjour, au revoir, il te tape jamais la causette, bref il casse le mythe du concierge-pipelette.

Il est pire même.

Quand il pose ses yeux sur toi, il te regarde pas.

Il te tue littéralement du regard.

Il est con.

Il est chiant.

Dès qu'il peut, il va sur son laptop chéri.

Je sais pas ce qu'il fait dessus, mais le peu que je connais le mec, je préfère pas savoir ce qu'il fout sur son ordi portable.

Il est beau.

Ce mec est un pur canon, que si je le connais pas, qu'il me regarde pas et qu'il dit oui je dis pas non.

Il a des putains d'yeux bleus que quand il te lacère pas du regard ben miam.

Il a des cheveux pas coiffés, c'est à se demander s'il sait ce que c'est une brosse à cheveux et si oui, à quoi ça sert.

Il a un corps taillé au laser (il a du trop souvent se regarder dans son miroir).

Ce type, moins il te vois mieux tu te porte, mais plus tu le vois mieux tu te porte aussi.

Faut être fou pour aller le voir de son plein gré.

Et c'est ce que je suis en train de faire.

Je suis en train d'aller le voir.

Appelez l'hôpital psychiatrique.

Je suis fou.

Fou de lui.

Ouais, je suis amoureux.

C'est grave docteur ?

* * *

Je suis devant la loge du concierge.

Je me vois au ralenti comme dans un mauvais film lever la main et frapper à la porte.

Trois fois.

Comme dans les films.

Toc toc toc.

Au ralenti, toujours, je vois la porte s'ouvrir sur monsieur regard-qui-tue.

Monsieur Yuy.

M.Yuy : Hn ? (C'est à quel sujet ?)

Duo : Euh…

M.Yuy : Hn ?! (C'est quoi cette tenue de guignol ?!)

Duo : Ben en fait…

M.Yuy : Hn ? (C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?)

Duo : Gloups Euh… En fait pour les fringues c'est à cause d'un pari stupide avec des amis et je viens vous voir parce que j'ai oublié mon passe à l'intérieur de mon appartement et y a personne d'autre, mes colocataires sont tous au travail.

M.Yuy : Hn ? (Et vous même, vous ne travaillez pas aujourd'hui ?)

Duo : Non, le patron vient d'avoir un enfant, il nous a tous offert deux semaines de congés.

M.Yuy : Hn (Entrez, je vais voir pour le passe)

Duo : Merci

J'entre donc dans l'antre du fauve.

Quoique, ça sent bon chez lui…

Et c'est mieux rangé que ma chambre…

Comment ça en même temps c'est pas dur ?!

Si si, c'est dur, je confirme !

…

Mais nooon, pas dans ce sens là !

Bande de hentai !!

Toujours est-il que je suis en territoire ennemi.

Après quelques minutes, il revient me voir et me dit :

M.Yuy : Je suis désolé, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir vous le donner si facilement, ce ne serait pas drôle…

Et là, je dois ressembler à un poisson hors de son bocal, parce que :

- D'une, il a fait une looongue phrase alors que depuis le début il me parle en borborygmes néanderthaliens.

- De deux il a plus son regard de tueur maintenant, mais je pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose parce qu'il me bouffe littéralement des yeux là…

Et comme je réagis pas trop, ben je sais pas ce qu'il lui prend mais il s'approche de moi, me plaque contre le mur et me roule la pelle de ma vie.

- Monsieur Yuy… qu'es ce que vous…

- Heero

- Hein ?

- C'est mon nom

- Heero…

- Oui Duo ?

- Je t'aime…

- ça tombe bien, parce que moi aussi…

C'est le jour le plus merveilleux de ma vie

Plus tard, en me rhabillant, je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait mon passe était glissé dans la poche arrière de ma jupe. Lorsque je l'ai montrée à Heero, il a éclaté de rire et a dit que j'étais vraiment pas doué, puis il m'a raccompagné jusqu'à l'appartement.

On y a passé le reste de la journée, et Heero m'a alors confié que ce n'était pas lui le concierge de cet immeuble, mais son père, et que lui jouait les concierges quand je passais parce que ça lui donnait une bonne excuse pour me matter (c'était ça en fait les regards-qui-tue qu'il me lançait…).

Et comme quand les autres passaient ils voyaient le père, et qu'une fois en discutant avec Quatre je lui avais dit que je trouvais le concierge beau, il a dut se faire plein de films comme quoi j'aimais les vieux…

Quand j'y repense, j'ai encore plus honte que lorsque en retournant à l'appartement j'ai croisé la petite vieille qui habite l'appartement en dessous du mien.

Elle m'a regardé tellement de travers que je ne savais plus où me mettre, et ça a été encore pire quand Heero a passé un bras autour de ma taille et m'a embrassé devant elle…

* * *

La bande de chacals est en train de rentrer, j'entends leurs pas d'éléphants dans le couloir _(pour la discrétion c'est raté)_.

Tiens, Heero semble avoir une idée derrière la tête, il m'entraine vers… la salle de bain ?

Qu'es ce qu'il fout ?!

…

Pourquoi il se désape ?

Et pourquoi moi aussi…

Aaaah… je crois que j'ai compris.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, nous sommes tous les deux sous la douche (après avoir fermé la porte à clé, il est hors de question que la bande d'hentai vienne se rincer l'œil !)

Et il recommence ce qu'il a fait tout à l'heure…

* * *

Dans le salon de l'appartement…

Quatre : Duo ? On est rentrés !

Hilde : Te casse pas les cordes vocales, il est sous la douche

Wu fei : En plus il est sourd comme un pot

Hilde : En même temps, c'est un peu ta faute, tu lui casse les oreilles à force de lui gueuler dessus…

Trowa : Je pense que Duo est surtout en bonne compagnie, et qu'il est très occupé, c'est pour ça qu'il ne vous entend pas…

Quatre : Tend l'oreille Effectivement…

Hilde : On va les matter sous la douche ?

Wu fei : Si Maxwell n'est pas con, il aura fermé la porte à clé…

Hilde : Justement !

Quatre : Loupé, la porte est fermée…

* * *

Beaucoup plus tard, Quatre, Trowa, Hilde et Wu fei eurent la surprise de voir débarquer dans le salon un Duo vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une petite serviette autour de la taille et accompagné d'une véritable gravure de mode dans la même tenue que lui…

Fin

* * *

Et voilààà !!

Je poste ça maintenant_ (comment ça tout le monde est au travail à cette heure ci? Non, moi chuis pas au travail!)_

Alors, ça vous a plu ?

XD

Je rappelle que quiconque souhaite me faire par de ses remarques, de son avis ou autre peut le faire par le biais d'une review (à laquelle je répondrais à la vitesse à laquelle internet me le permettra).

Merci à toutes et à tous d'avoir lu !


End file.
